vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting Process
Prev:Augmentation Consumables Main: Table of Contents Next: Catalysts Toolbelts Before you start crafting, make sure you have put your tools in your tool belt. Also make certain the tool belt itself is equipped. You will also need to have any utilities required for this recipe in your inventory. Check the recipe descriptions if you are unsure of the items you will need. Using the Crafting Station There are three types of crafting stations. Each profession has its own Refining and Finishing table. The last type of station is assembly. There is a general assembly station which allow you to use recipes that require items to be combined together and a specialized assembly station for boat making. Double-click the crafting station to begin. You will be asked to select a recipe. Recipe Selection After you have equipped your tool belt and have the proper items, right-click on the crafting station and select the option to start crafting. The recipe window will pop up. Select the recipe you wish to do. There are five types of recipes: *Work Order *Primary *Secondary *Miscellaneous *Special Work Order Any active work orders will show in this section. Primary Primary items are usually the final products that require refined materials and/or secondary items, and catalysts. Secondary These items are required as part of creating a crafted item but cannot be used on their own. For example, cloth padding is required certain kinds of armor and mattresses are required to make beds. Miscellaneous These are general recipes your crafter possess. For example, a tailor would find his/her bag recipes under this category. Special This is where crafters find recipes for an active quest or those recipes earned by completing quests. Table Setup When you’ve selected a recipe, the crafting inventory will then appear. Low level crafters start out with a minimal amount of slots to use, but as they get more skilled and work smarter, they will gain more "workspace" slots. The inventory is for utilities, which are expendable. Keep that in mind if you put a 1 charged utility in your crafting inventory. Note that the crafting inventory is also used to put anti-complication utilities in (under the "Other" heading). You can significantly increase the setup time by creating table macros. The command for this is /refineadditem "Utility Name Here" After you have your items set up, start the recipe. The game won't let you continue unless you have the needed items. The crafting window will pop up now, and you’re ready to begin. Action Points The action points are listed near the top, and the recipe must be completed before they run out. Steps The crafting process is divided into at least 4 sections. Each Section will consist of one or more steps. All the steps in a give stage must be completed before the next step can begin. After step 2, you may be prompted to add a special catalyst if you added it to the table earlier and can be added to the item you are making. /craftingselectstep 1 Actions Actions are performed by the crafter. There are three types of actions: *Station *Utility *Tool Start the process by clicking the appropriate icon, working in the first section, and attempt to complete it while raising your quality. Watch your quality bar, as quality is important in work orders and regular recipes. Only certain actions will increase quality, those listed with “Quality” in their description. “Progress” actions will add towards completing the step. /craftingselectaction 1 Completion If all goes well, you should be able to finish the recipe without any trouble. More likely however, you’re going to run into complications. Category:Crafting